Harry Potter y Los Lazos de Sangre
by The Three Queens
Summary: AU y precuela de HP and The Wicann Power La nueva versión. Harry es adoptado por Snape y Ariel, después de que es abandonado por su familia. Pero cuando Harry ingresa a Hogwarts, se dará cuenta de que su sufrimiento apenas comienza.
1. Chapter 1

Autoras: The Three Queens

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no nos pertenecen. Solo somos tres simples autoras que en conjunto decidimos escribir esta historia y que esperamos que les guste.

Advertencias: AU. Precuela de "Harry Potter and The Wiccan Power" (La nueva versión)

Summary: Lily y James sobreviven, y su hijo Hayden, el mayor de los gemelos Potter, es el Niño-Que-Vivió. Pensando en el bienestar de su niño, los Potter´s deciden dejar, o mejor dicho; abandonar, a Harry en casa de sus tíos, pero durante cuatro años, este solo es maltratado por ellos, por lo que el pequeño decide escapar, y de alguna manera termina siendo adoptado por la familia Snape-Black.

Pairings: Draco/Harry, Severus/Ariel (OC), Lucius/Narcissa, James/Lily y Hayden/Draco.

Dedicatoria: Esto es para ti DREAM, gracias por la ayuda

"Harry Potter y Los Lazos de Sangre"

Capitulo 1: Milagros de Navidad

24 de Diciembre de 1985, Londres, Inglaterra.

Las nubes oscuras cubrían el cielo nocturno mientras la nieve blanca caía lentamente, cubriendo a la ciudad con un frío manto blanco acorde con las festividades. Desde el interior de las casas se podía apreciar las luces multicolores provenientes de los árboles navideños y la risa ahogada de las familias reunidas alrededor de la mesa mientras cenaban.

Ariel Black suspiro pesadamente mientras caminaba por las calles del Londres muggle. Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada y sus pasos eran lentos e intranquilos, sin rumbo alguno. Negándose a regresar a casa.

Se sentía perdida y cansada mientras la angustia la consumía lentamente, clavándose en su pecho sin permitirle respirar. Preguntándose mentalmente en que momento su vida se había convertido en este calvario rutinario. En donde su hogar, aquel que había formado con tanta ilusión, se había transformado en el mismo infierno.

Cerrando sus ojos se dejo caer pesadamente en un banco de madera de uno de los parques del lugar. Abrazándose a si misma intentando detener el frío que se calaba a través de su largo y elegante vestido de seda blanca y su túnica del mismo material. Después de todo hasta hace una hora atrás había estado en la fiesta navideña de los Malfoy junto con su esposo.

Su esposo. Al recordar el rostro severo de este se estremeció involuntariamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas. Intentando sacar de su mente los ojos entristecidos y defraudados con un borde frío con los que su esposo la había mirado aquella noche trágica. Había fallado y le dolía ver cuanto su esposo parecía despreciarla por eso.

Por el amor de Merlín. Su marido ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos desde lo sucedido. Ya no había más sonrisas o charlas amenas ante el calor de la chimenea o después de hacer el amor. Ahora solo había frialdad en su mirada y en su actitud.

La culpa y el dolor ahora eran su única compañía.

Abrazando sus piernas permitió que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, como hace años que no lo hacían. Lloró como cuando era una niña y se encontraba asustada de su madre. Pero ahora ya no había nadie que la consolara y alejara sus temores. Ni sus hermanos mayores ni su esposo estaban allí para protegerla y susurrarle que todo iba a estar bien.

Estaba sola y odiaba eso.

Internamente se reprocho su debilidad. Recordándose que era una Slytherin y una Black, y ante todo debía mostrar superior e indiferente. Una Black no llora, y menos se permite mostraban debilidad. Pero en ese momento poco le interesaban las orgullosas enseñanzas de su familia.

Quería llorar el dolor que tenía clavado en su pecho. Llorar por su pequeño niño nonato muerto. Aquel que con tanta ilusión habían estado esperando y que a final de cuentas no pudo ser.

No supo cuanto tiempo se encontró así, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse y supo que tendría que volver a casa, sino quería coger una pulmonía. Levantándose lentamente, tratando de mantenerse de pie camino lentamente e intentó orientarse y encontrar la salida del parque, al cual se había adentrado demasiado.

Pero no habría caminado mucho cuando escucho un gemido. Deteniéndose abruptamente y sujetando fuertemente su varita, en caso de que debiera defenderse, observo atentamente su alrededor, buscando la fuente del sonido

Su ojos se agrandaron al ver a un pequeño niño, de no mas de tres o cuatro años, que se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos, en la misma posición en la que ella había estado hace pocos minutos, abrazando sus rodillas y sollozando suavemente. Sus pies estaban descalzos y se tornaban con rapidez de color azulados al igual que sus pequeñas manos.

Su corazón se oprimió con tristeza ante la vista y su instinto materno la hizo apresurarse al niño, el cual al sentir su presencia alzo la cabeza permitiéndole ver la carita sucia y machucada en algunos lugares, con los labios azulados por el frió y los ojos rojos y opacados.

"Pequeño" murmuro suavemente, esperando no asustar al niño, pero este seguía observándola fijamente.

Quitándose su capa cubrió al pequeño, esperando poder brindarle algo de calidez a pesar de que la capa no era muy abrigada. Miro a su alrededor, esperando encontrar a alguien. Ciertamente el niño no podía estar solo, ¿Cierto? Quiso patearse al darse cuenta de lo inocente que había sido ese comentario. Obviamente el niño estaba solo y abandonado. Sus ojos se tiñeron levemente con ira, ¿Quien en su sano juicio abandonaría a un niño? Si alguna vez encontraba a esa persona se encargaría de hacerla sufrir.

El pequeño niño observo a la joven mujer, sorprendido y algo temeroso. Parecía un ángel. Se dijo mentalmente. Su cabello negro y largo contrarrestaba con su piel nacarada, haciendo destacar sus ojos azules. El vestido blanco de esta se aferraba a sus curvas y la tenue luz de las lámparas del parque le daba un toque etéreo a la figura esbelta. Mientras que el rostro de la mujer se notaba juvenil quizás algo aniñado, sus ojos mostraban una afilada inteligencia.

No supo porque, pero su rostro le resulto levemente familiar y ante esto se estremeció. Rogando por estar equivocado y que la mujer no lo conociera.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Ariel se dispuso a tomar al niño en sus brazos, debía llevarlo rápidamente a su casa. No sabia muy bien donde podía hallar un hospital muggle y estaba segura de que el niño no seria aceptado en San Mungo. Además ella no era por nada una medimaga.

Cuando la mujer intento tomarlo, se tenso, y quiso salir corriendo, temiendo que la joven pelinegra lo devolviera con sus tíos, pero sus piernas no le obedecieron, desde hacia un rato que había dejado de sentirlas.

Cuando lo alzo entre sus brazos, no se sorprendió de lo liviano que este era, ni tampoco que este se tensara y comenzara a temblar.

"Por favor no...No me lleves de vuelta...no quiero estar con ellos" rogó comenzando a llorar, asustado.

No quería regresar a esa casa. Prefería morir en ese parque, pero definitivamente no deseaba regresar.

Ariel frunció su ceño aun mas profundamente mientras su mente trabajaba rápidamente, tratando de reunir todas las pistas que tenia frente a ella y encontrar una conclusión. -"No te voy a hacer daño, pequeño, ni tampoco pienso permitir que te vuelvan a lastimar. Pero debemos ir a un lugar mas calido, podrías coger una pulmonía"- trato de explicarle, rogando para que el niño le permitiera llevarlo a casa.

Al escuchar su voz calida, llena de sinceridad y preocupación, dejo de luchar, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Nunca nadie le había hablado de esa manera ni mucho menos lo había sostenido como la mujer lo estaba haciendo. Y mentalmente, en su mente inocente, se pregunto si era así como se sentía estar en los brazos de una madre.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por el cansancio y descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la mujer, arrullándose por la suave y rítmica respiración de esta, se permitió caer en los brazos de Morfeo mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Si esto era un sueño no quería despertar.

Ariel sonrió tímidamente, después de no haberlo hecho durante tres meses, mientras admiraba al niño caer profundamente dormido. Acomodándolo en sus brazos, permitió que este se acurrucara y hundiera su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, cosa que hizo que ella recordara a sus hijos, Melissa y Lance.

Por un momento se sintió estúpida por haberse olvidado de sus hijos. Había estado tan ciega por el dolor de haber perdido a su bebe que había ignorado el hecho de que sus mellizos aun la necesitaban. Pero este niño le había ayudado a recordar que aun tenia que ser fuerte, sino lo hacia por ella, por sus otros dos hijos y también por su esposo.

Y ahora, quizás, por este niño también. Después de todo ella le había prometido que ya no permitiría que nada malo le sucediera.

Las campanadas provenientes del Big Ben, anunciando la media noche, la sobresaltaron. Pero sonrió al recordar que tan especial era esa noche. Finalmente era navidad y los más maravillosos milagros podían suceder. Esta noche ella había sido testigo de uno. Llenándola de esperanza

"Una vez alguien me dijo que durante la navidad podían suceder verdaderos milagros. Creo que tú eres uno de ellos. Gracias pequeño ángel"- murmuro Ariel besando la frente del pequeño, notando la cicatriz en forma de relámpago que este tenia. "...Oh Merlín"- susurro temerosa con voz entrecortada

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Manor Snape. Escocia.

Su lengua degusto el líquido semi-amargo y fuerte del firewisky y su cuerpo se estremeció ante el placentero calor ajeno que le brindaba la bebida. De reojo observo el reloj. Pasaba de la media noche y su esposa aun no regresaba a casa.

En algún momento de la fiesta de los Malfoy, mientras el conversaba con Lucius. Su Ariel había desaparecido de su vista, pero no se dio cuenta de su ausencia hasta que Narcissa le pregunto si sabia donde se encontraba su 'pequeña prima'. Puesto que la mujer mayor llevaba un buen rato buscándola y no podía encontrarla.

Al principio creyó que Ariel simplemente había regresado a casa. Después de todo su mujer no había tenido ningún deseo de asistir a la festividad en primer lugar. Pero cuando había llegado, con sus dos hijos, a la pequeña mansión, esta se encontraba totalmente a oscuras y desabitada de toda alma, a excepción de los elfos domésticos.

Una vez que había acostado a los mellizos en sus respectivas camas, se sentó a esperar a su esposa. En un principio tenia pensado llamar vía flu a las amigas de su esposa, pero recordó que las únicas personas en las que verdaderamente confiaba la morena eran Narcissa y Andrómeda. Pero la mayor de las primas Black se encontraba en América con su esposo y su hija. Por lo que descarto la idea rápidamente, aunque estuvo a punto de llamar a la bolsa de pulgas. Pero tampoco creía que estuviera con él, puesto que Ariel había dejado de hablarse con su hermano desde hace algún tiempo...

El sabía que las cosas en su matrimonio no estaban funcionando del todo bien. La relación había estado decayendo desde el momento en que el bebe había muerto. La fresca imagen de los ojos sin vida de su esposa, recostada en la cama del hospital después de la cesaría de urgencia, aun lo frecuentaban.

Y cada vez que la observaba podía revivir aquella imagen, llenándolo de culpa e impotencia. Las palabras del pulgoso aun resonaban en su mente sin permitirle pensar con claridad.

La puerta de su casa se abrió abruptamente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, girando sobre sus pies, con la varita alzada, listo para atacar o defenderse. Pero bajo su varita al reconocer a su esposa.

Esta lucia molesta, sus labios estaban fruncidos, sus ojos azules estaban helados ya que ardían con un destello de rabia, que pocas veces, agradecidamente, había visto en su mirada, y entre sus brazos cargaba a un pequeño niño de forma sobre protectora. Su actitud y postura le dijo que si alguien intentaba acercársele ahora mismo y arrebatarle al niño, esa persona sufriría... y mucho.

"¿Ariel...?"- intento cuestionar pero fue abruptamente cortado por ella.

"Ahora no Severus. Tráeme algunas pociones curativas y mi maletín, estaré en el cuarto de huéspedes, este niño necesita ayuda"- ordeno en forma clínica y fría, con una determinación que no había visto en un largo tiempo.

Su esposa subió rápidamente las escaleras, dejándolo mudo durante unos segundos, antes de que la esquina de su boca se alzara levemente en una media-sonrisa.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Manor Snape. 28 de Diciembre, 4:20 PM.

Ariel observo al niño fijamente, durante días se había quedando velando el sueño de este y siempre que tenía una oportunidad lo vigilaba, viendo ávidamente con sus ojos cada rasgo del moreno. Una y otra vez, hasta que su mente ya no tuviera ninguna duda de quien era este niño.

Muchas veces, en medio de la noche, el niño se despertaba abruptamente, lloriqueando y asustado, y a duras penas podía tranquilizarlo. La única manera de lograrlo era abrazarlo mientras lo hacia beber una poción tranquilizante, asegurándole que estaba a salvo y que ella y su familia jamás lo dañarían.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió silenciosamente y supo que esposo entro por ella.

"Es él"- murmuro silenciosamente sin despegar su mirada -"Es Él, Sev. No puedo creerlo..." negó con su cabeza.

"¿Quien?" inquirió Severus.

"Harry...Harry Potter" respondió quedadamente, volteando a ver a su marido.

El silencio reino después de esa declaración. Severus no mostró ninguna emoción pero por un breve momento, Ariel pudo ver la incredulidad en su mirada oscura.

"Creí que habías dicho que Evans y Potter lo habían dado en adopción, para que pudieran dedicarse a Hayden"- hablo con voz tranquila.

"Lo hicieron...o eso creía...pero anoche cuando Harry se despertó me lo dijo todo...bueno, casi todo..."- respondió dudosa, antes de tomar una bocanada de aire, para intentar calmarse.

"Continua"- pidió sentándose a su lado.

"Al parecer Harry ha estado todo este tiempo con la hermana de Lily...Dios, Sev, esos muggles son unas escorias...Si antes creí que Evans era una perra egoísta ahora estoy segura de ello" dijo rencorosamente.

"¿Que tanto pudo haberle afectado al niño vivir con esos muggles?, no puede ser tan malo" inquirió, pensando que tal vez su esposa estaba exagerando un poco las cosas.

Pero trago en seco cuando su esposa los miro asesinamente con los ojos helados y oscurecidos. "¿No pueden ser tan malos, dices tu? Bien Sev, veamos que tanto ha afectado a Harry vivir con esos muggles"- dijo con voz tranquila y monótona, pero era evidente la rabia silenciosa de la morena. Con un fluido movimiento de su mano, sumamente elegante, sostuvo una planilla. "Harry posee un grado alto de desnutrición y deshidratación"- comenzó a informar con los dientes apretados "...principio de pulmonía, tres costillas rotas, ciertas perforaciones de objetos filosos en varias partes de su cuerpo; especialmente en su espalda, al igual que varias cicatrices y moretones..."- su vista se levanto de la planilla y miro a su esposo, quien parecía mas pálido de lo normal "¿Quieres que siga querido?"- pregunto con voz falsamente dulce.

Severus suspiro cansadamente, su esposa podía ser sumamente cruel, si esta así lo quería. Silenciosamente agradecía que esa rabia que su esposa estaba conteniendo no se dirigiera a él, sino a los Potter´s y a la hermana de Evans.

"¿Entonces que quieres hacer?"- cuestiono resignado, sabiendo claramente lo que Ariel iba a decirle y no gustándole nada.

"Quiero adoptarlo"- declaro.

Ambos se miraron silenciosamente, manteniéndose la mirada, Ariel esperanzada y Severus resignado. Finalmente Snape asintió con su cabeza, para el agrado de su esposa.

"Gracias Sev, te prometo que no te arrepentirás"- dijo antes de besarlo sanamente en los labios. Ambos gimieron ante el calido contacto inocente.

Severus pasó sus brazos por la estrecha cintura, atrayéndola mas cerca, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había degustado los suaves labios de su esposa.

Una tos los interrumpió y ambos se separaron rápidamente, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Ambos voltearon hacia la cama, en donde un sonrojado e incomodo Harry los observaba tímidamente con cierta mezcla de temor.

"¡Despertaste!" dijo alegremente, antes de acercarse a la cama y sentarse junto al niño "¿Como te sientes cariño?" pregunto de forma maternal y Severus puso los ojos en blanco- "¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te dueles algo? ¿Quieres ir al baño? ¿Tienes frío?" bombardeo al pobre y confundido niño.

"Ariel, deja que el niño te responda por lo menos una de tus tantas preguntas" la reprendió Severus, en un tono juguetón, que solo su esposa podía reconocer.

Ariel se sonrojo levemente "Lo siento...Harry, ¿Hay algo que quieras?"-

"¿Es cierto...?" pregunto dudoso, Ariel pestaño confundida, notando esto "¿Es cierto que me van a adoptar?" volvió a preguntar, apretando las sabanas.

Severus y Ariel intercambiaron una mirada, antes de que Severus respondiera "Si así tu lo quieres, si"

"¿Por que?"

No comprendía como estas personas, a pesar de no conocerlas totalmente, pero que habían sido nada mas que buenas con él en esos días, pudieran quererlo. El no era más que un monstruo. Uno que solo sabia causar dolor.

Porque cuando ni sus padres ni sus tíos lo habían querido estas personas estaban dispuesto a quererlo. No tenia ninguna lógica para el.

"Porque podemos y queremos que formes parte de nuestra familia..." respondió Ariel con voz entrecortada.

Harry simplemente apretó con más fuerza las sabanas, a tal punto que sus nudillos estaban blancos por la falta de sangre.

"Niño" lo llamo Severus e inmediatamente Harry se encontró viéndolo a los ojos, sin poder rehuirle la mirada y no precisamente porque el hombre le sujetaba con suavidad la barbilla "No se exactamente que es lo que te haya sucedido. Quizás algún día tú estés dispuesto a contarme. Pero te diré algo. Mi familia no es muy grande, en realidad, solo somos cuatro con mi esposa y mis dos hijos. Yo soy profesor en una escuela y mi esposa es sanadora. Nuestra casa no posee grandes lujos, pero vivimos cómodamente, hay veces en que yo suelo ser muy frío con mis propios hijos y bastante severo, pero yo los amo y estoy dispuesto a quererte y a protegerte de la misma manera. Ahora la pregunta no es porque nosotros queremos adoptarte, sino, ¿Quieres formar parte de esta familia?"

Ariel no solo estaba sorprendida sino también conmovida, Severus no era alguien que expresara sus sentimientos o hablara de esa forma. Pero pudo notar que su esposo se había encariñado con el niño, a pesar de ser el hijo menor de su rival de la escuela; James Potter.

"Si...Si quiero" murmuro en un tono tan bajo que Ariel apenas lo oyó.

"¿Perdón, que dijiste no te escuche?" pregunto Snape y su esposa lo miro asesinamente, sabiendo que el hombre estaba mintiendo.

"¡¡Dije que SÍ!!"- grito Harry, para luego sonrojarse.

Snape sonrió afectadamente "Bien, porque nosotros queremos que formes parte de la familia, también" - dijo caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola de golpe "¿No es así niños?"- le pregunto a sus dos hijos, quienes obviamente habían estado escuchando detrás de la puerta, aunque se sorprendió que su hijo mayor lo hiciera, ya que Lance poseía el mismo carácter que él.

"¡Claro!" contesto alegremente Melissa, levantándose con ayuda de su mellizo y corriendo hacia la cama, trayendo consigo a su hermano -"Viste Harry, ¡Te dije que mis padres eran genial!" salto sobre el muchacho, abrazándolo, Lance rodó sus ojos pero se sentó del otro lado del ojiverde.

Harry sintió sus mejillas arder y no precisamente por la fiebre y asintió con timidez. "Si" susurro.

Severus se acerco a la cama, disfrutando de la escena, Su esposa sonreía felizmente, como nunca la había visto y sus hijos no podía estar mas feliz, incluso Lance se había dignado a sonreír y hablar con suavidad y alegría, algo que su primogénito no hacia, con nadie, a excepción de su hermana y ahora Harry.

"Bienvenido a la familia Snape-Black, Harry"- dijo mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la cabeza pelinegra y le revolvía aun mas los cabellos.

Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, pero esta vez, no eran de tristeza o temor, sino de felicidad y mirando a las cuatro personas, por primera vez en sus cinco años de vida, supo saberse amado...

Finalmente estaba en casa.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The Three Queens: _Si lo sabemos, muy fuera de carácter por parte de snape, pero no siempre será así. Hey disculpen las faltas de ortografía. Y un agradecimiento especial a Dream por habernos ayudado. Esperamos que quieras seguir beteando nuestros capítulos._

Cristal: Hemos vuelto, como el ave fénix que resurge de sus cenizas y ahora con una nueva integrante, mi querida (noten mi sarcasmo) musa-prima, ahora escritora, Umi. A quien parece que tendré que soportar toda la vida.

Umi: ¬¬ hey, recuerda quien te ayuda a hacer estos fics.

Lady: Para aquellos que creían que estábamos muertas, lo siento mucho, no les daremos esa satisfacción.

Cristal: Los personajes están algo fuera de carácter, pero me gusta de esta manera. Quisimos darle otra visión a los hechos ¡¡¡Hey si vamos a hacer un AU, hagámoslo bien AU!!!

Lady: Er...si tu lo dices, pero reconozco que me gusto como esta. Bien esta es una precuela a nuestra nueva y rescrita historia de "Harry Potter y The Wiccan Power"

Umi: Esperamos que sea de su agrado. Esta historia no tendrá mas de 5 o 8 capitulo, quizás sean menos, aun no hemos sacado cuentas.

Lady: Esperamos sus comentarios ávidamente de parte de todos ustedes, ya que nos dan ánimos para continuar.

Umi: Gracias por todo y disculpen la molestia que estas dos les han causado con su retraso. Pero no se preocupen, estimados lectores, yo me encargo de que estas dos "Barbie-girls" no se vuelvan perezosas- dice con una mirada traviesa- manden muchos Reviews por favor.

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Autoras: The Three Queens

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no nos pertenecen. Solo somos tres simples autoras que en conjunto decidimos escribir esta historia y que esperamos que les guste.

Advertencia: AU. Precuela de "Harry Potter and The Wiccan Power" (La nueva versión)

Summary: Lily y James sobreviven, y su hijo Hayden, el mayor de los gemelos Potter, es el Niño-Que-Vivió. Pensando en el bienestar de su niño, los Potter´s deciden dejar, o mejor dicho; abandonar, a Harry en casa de sus tíos, pero durante cuatro años, este solo es maltratado, por lo que el pequeño decide escapar, y de alguna manera termina siendo adoptado por la familia Snape-Black.

Parings: Draco/Harry, Severus/Ariel (Oc), Lucius/Narcissa, James/Lily, Sirius/Remus y Hayden/Draco.

"Harry Potter y Los Lazos de Sangre"

Capitulos 2: Visitas de improviso

23 de Febrero de 1986

"Sr y Sra. Dursley, ustedes se dan cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, ¿no?" pregunto la rubia mientras miraba estrechamente a al matrimonio en cuestión -"Ustedes no solo abusaron físicamente de un niño sino también mental y emocionalmente. Esto no es solo mas que suficientes para encerrarlos en la cárcel sino también para quitarles la tenencia de su preciado hijito" agrego con cierta repugnancia "Mi cliente les esta ofreciendo un trato mas que justo y beneficioso para ustedes"-

"¿Que ganarían ustedes con adoptar a ese...ese fenómeno?"- pregunto Vernon mirando asqueado a la morena

Ariel apretó sus puños, tratando de evitar maldecir al estúpido muggle frente a ella. Sinceramente en momentos como este desearía aun poder ser una Death Eaters, por lo menos tendría una excusa valida para matar al globo inflado. Manteniendo su rostro impasible, levanto su cabeza orgullosamente, y miro con sus ojos metálicos y fríos al matrimonio.

"Sinceramente no creo que eso sea de su incumbencia. Lo que yo haga de ahora en mas con Harry es solo mi preocupación y la de mi familia" respondió con tranquilidad "Como mi abogada dijo, tenemos pruebas mas que suficientes para quitarles no solo la tenencia de Harry sino también la de su hijo"

"Dudo que puedan llegar a tener prueba alguna, si fuera así, porque no han presentado la denuncia. Además, hemos hecho mas que suficientes por el niño, lo acogimos cuando sus propios padres no lo quisieron"

Ariel cerró sus ojos ante las crudas palabras. Era verdad y ella mejor que nadie lo sabía. Aun tenía fresca la memoria de cuando James y Lily le habían comunicado la decisión de abandonar a Harry con Petunia.

Narcissa miro de reojo a su prima, temiendo la reacción de esta. El tema de los Potter´s siempre había sido un asunto frágil de tratar, un total tabú. Y por un momento creyó que su prima se levantaría y maldeciría a los muggles, no que le fuera a molestar, pero causaría ciertas molestia, en las que personas de su status no deberían involucrarse, además, siempre podían mandar alguno de los amigos de su marido a ensuciarse las manos.

Vernon y Petunia retrocedieron ante la mirada asesina de la maga; "Poseo mas que suficientes pruebas; Cuando encontré a Harry este no solo estaba vagando por las calles de Londres, sin calzado o abrigo en pleno invierno, sino que también tenia costillas y múltiples huesos fracturados y lesiones no solo recientes. Además de eso poseo el testimonio de Harry, creedme que les digo que nadie tomara a la ligera la voz de un niño" hablo entre dientes "Y en cuanto a porque no los he denunciado; simple, si lo hago el juicio podría llevar un par de meses y sinceramente quiero ahorrarme el tiempo"

"Nuestra oferta en si es generosa, mi clienta no solo les esta quitando un peso de encima, pues, fácilmente puedo ver que ustedes no tiene verdadero interés en el pequeño Harry, sino también les ofrece medio millón de dólares"- intervino Narcissa- "Lo único que tienes que hacer es firmarnos los papeles de adopción, los cuales son absolutamente legales, tanto aquí como en nuestro mundo, y marcharse del país"- pidió extendiéndoles los papeles de adopción

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Feudo Snape.

Sus ojos verdes siguieron atentamente los movimientos de los ocupantes del cuarto, o mejor dicho de Melissa, ya que Lance se encontraba cómodamente sentado a su lado mientras que Melissa intentaba atrapar una snitch, que revoloteaba por toda la habitación, sin mucho éxito.

Soltando un pequeño suspiro, apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldo de cuero negro e involuntariamente sus ojos se cerraron, estaba exhausto y no sabia por cuanto tiempo mas podría permanecer despierto, aun así, temía cerrar los ojos y caer nuevamente en aquellas pesadillas. Reviviendo los doloroso recuerdos que poseía de su corta vida.

En esos dos meses había sanado completamente todas sus heridas físicas y el único rastro que había ahora de ellas eran las cicatrices, que con el tiempo, quizás, desaparecerían. Pero las marcas de aquellos golpes y humillaciones, aun estaban grabadas en su piel, en su fresca memoria, que parecía no querer olvidar, y que constantemente lo atormentaba, como si estuviera advirtiéndole.

Y temía, porque a pesar de que sabía que los Snape eran buenas personas, temía que en algún momento se dieran cuenta de lo poco que valía y se deshicieran de él.

Ante la simple idea de volver a la calle o peor aun, de regresar con los Dursley, temblaba.

Por el rabillo del ojo observo a Harry, su nuevo hermano, según sus padres. Levemente frunció su ceño y volteo a ver a su melliza, quien seguía ignorante de la situación, cosa que no sabía si agradecer o enfurecerse. Debía reconocer, que estaba preocupado por su nuevo hermano, en el poco tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, había aprendido a querer al niño, no que en algún momento lo fuera a reconocer abiertamente, y sabia que su hermana y sus padres, ya amaban al muchacho.

No sabía que era lo que le había ocurrido a Harry antes de que este hubiera llegado a su casa. Pero estaba seguro de que no era algo bueno. Fácilmente había notado la tristeza y el dolor en los ojos del menor, un dolor que ningún niño a la edad de cinco años debería poseer.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar la primera vez que lo había visto, a tan solo dos días de que su madre lo trajera a la casa. A pesar de que su madre les había prohibido entrar a la habitación donde reposaba Harry, la curiosidad malsana que él y su hermana compartían, habían hecho que entran al cuarto, y por primera vez sintió desobedecer a su madre.

Los múltiples moretones de color violáceo y las quemaduras al rojo vivo contrarrestaba perfectamente con la pálida piel del niño, delgado y pequeño. La única prueba de que Harry aun estaba con vida era el movimiento irregular de su pecho y las cuencas de sudor que bañaban el cuerpo del moreno, por la alta fiebre.

Su estomago se había tambaleado, a causa de las nauseas, ausentemente noto como su hermana salía del cuarto llorando con la cara ligeramente mas pálida de lo usual. Pero sus piernas se habían negado retirarse, simplemente lo atrajeron más cerca de la cama y sus ojos miraron fijamente al niño. Preguntándose quien se habría atrevido a causarle tanto dolor.

Cuando Harry finalmente había despertado y sus padres dieron la noticia de que el oji-verde era ahora parte de la familia, hizo el mismo juramente silencioso que le había hecho a su melliza; El los protegería de cualquier peligro de ahora en adelante. Era su deber como el hermano mayor y como futura cabeza de la familia Snape.

Lance observo como su hermana había detenido su jugueteo y ahora miraba fijamente a Harry. Las cuencas de sudor adornaban la frente del oji-verde. Inmediatamente Melissa se acerco presurosa y coloco su mano sobre la frente del moreno y en la suya, intentando medir la temperatura del menor. No tenía fiebre. Pensó la pelinegra soltando un suspiro de alivio. Seguramente Harry estaba teniendo una pesadilla nuevamente.

"Harry, despierta"- lo llamo mientras le tocaba el hombro, intentando que se despertara "Vamos, Harry, estas teniendo una pesadilla"- intento nuevamente, bajo la atenta mirada de su mellizo.

El pequeño moreno oji-verde despertó algo sobresaltada, no recordaba muy bien que había estado soñando en esta ocasión, pero por alguna razón su cicatriz, la de su frente, comenzó a doler.

"¿Te duele la cabeza?"- pregunto Mel, mientras que colocaba una copa cerca de sus labios, para que bebiera su contenido "Es solo agua" aclaro, sabiendo que a Harry ya no le agradaban las pociones ni la medicina que sus padres le daban.

"Gracias"- dijo con voz ronca, después de tomar un largo trago.

"Vamos te llevaremos a la cama para que puedas dormir, madre no tarda en regresar"- dijo Lance mientras tomaba el brazo del mas pequeño y hacia que este apoyara su peso sobre el, por suerte, su hermana hacia exactamente lo mismo con el otro brazo. Ey, el era responsable para su edad, pero admitámoslo, solo tenia cinco años.

Harry sintió sus mejillas acaloradas ante las atenciones de los hermanos Snape, los mellizos eran geniales a pesar de que ambos se peleaban como perro y gato. "No es necesario, no tengo sueño"- dijo tímidamente

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada mutua, antes de ayudar a subir al chico a la cama. "No te preocupes, nos quedare contigo"- aseguro Mel, subiéndose del lado derecho de Harry -"De esa manera si las pesadillas vuelven, no estarás solo"- agrego tomándole la mano. Para luego subirse a esta junto con su hermano, dejando a Harry en el medio.

"Gr-acias" dijo con voz entrecortada y las mejillas coloradas

"Solo duerme, Harry"- pidió Lance, cerrando sus ojos

Harry cerró sus ojos, aun cansado, esperando que por esta vez no hubiera pesadillas.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

24 de Febrero. Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa Malfoy le sonrió con cariño a su hijo Draco, quien tomo con ansiedad su mano, llevándola deprisa hacia el comedor.

"Espera Drake, ¿cual es la prisa?" pregunto divertida

"Hoy vamos a ir a la casa de tía Ariel, ¿cierto?" pregunto con cierta esperanza y curiosidad

Narcissa rió divertida, anteriormente Draco jamás le pediría que lo llevaba a la casa de su prima. Oh Draco adoraba a sus padrinos y a su primo Lance, pero desgraciadamente detestaba con una pasión a Melissa, al igual que la pequeña morena detestaba a su hijo. Nunca habían podido saber la razón y quizás nunca la sabrían, pero desde que eran pequeños Melissa y Draco preferían estar lo más lejos posible. Pero desde que Draco había conocido a Harry, su pequeño dragón se había atraído y obsesionado al oji-verde de forma automática, no dudaba que en el futuro si esa obsesión seguía igual, la amistad que ambos niños tenían, pasara a ser algo mas.

Cuando ambos llegaron al comedor, Narcissa beso afectuosamente la mejilla de su esposo, antes de tomar asiento en el lado derecho de Lucius en la mesa del comedor. Calladamente Lucius le ofreció "El Profeta", y ella lo tomo con cierta curiosidad.

No tardo mucho en notar la portada y encabezado del diario mágico y sus ojos azules se estrecharon, hasta formal una delgada línea azul eléctrico.

**Nuevo miembro de la familia Snape-Black**

_Ayer por la noche, el Ministerio confirmo, que el polémico matrimonio Snape-Black, compuesto por Severus Snape y Ariel Black, dos grandes magos herederos a dos de las familias mas antiguas y puras de nuestra comunidad, quienes ya posee dos hijos en común, los mellizos Lancelot Regulus y Melissa Sarah Snape-Black, adoptaron a un niño de cinco años, a quien nombraron Harold Orión Snape-Black. _

_Según nuestras fuentes el joven Harold es el ultimo heredero de una familia pura sangre, muy amiga de los Snape, que proviene de la comunidad mágica de América, para ser mas precisos de Nueva York. Al parecer los padres biológicos del joven Harold, dejaron la tutoría a cargo del profesor Snape y este junto con su esposa, decidieron adoptar al niño, dándole no solo su nombre sino también parte de su herencia mágica a través de la "poción de sangre". _

_Sinceramente le deseamos lo mejor a la familia Snape-Black, luego del triste acontecimiento en que se vio envuelto el Octubre pasado, luego de que la Sra. Snape perdiera a su hijo nonato; Alexander Snape-Black..._

Lucius observo calladamente a Narcissa, las manos de esta se habían cerrado fuertemente alrededor del papel, y su boca se había fruncido en una mueca de degusto, mientras que sus ojos azules se encendieron con un violento fuego de furia.

Narcissa esta furiosa, maldita Rita, esta tenia que ser obra suya. Pensó con rabia mientras releía el artículo. Ariel no se lo tomaría bien, especialmente no solo porque habían invadido la privacidad de la familia y expuesto a Harry, sino también por la mención de Alexander. Solo había un pequeño y selecto grupo que sabía que Ariel había estado embarazada y que había perdido al niño, pero ahora toda la comunidad mágica sabia.

Si hubiese sido el mundo muggle, no habría problema alguno, pero que una bruja pureblood perdiera a un bebe, era sinónimo de infertilidad y debilidad. La mayor vergüenza a la que se podía exponer una maga de sangre pura.

Oh Rita pagara amorosamente por esto. Pensó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus carnosos labios y sus ojos brillaban con ansias de venganza. Nadie se metía con SU familia, especialmente con Ariel, y salía ileso para contar el cuento.

Lucius casi sintió lastima por la futura victima de su esposa. Por lo general Narcissa era una mujer sociable y discreta, pero cuando se trataba de la familia, su mujer podía ser peor que la propia Bellatrix.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

31 de Marzo de 1986

Sus ojos observaron calladamente a su madre, quien susurraba una suave melodía mientras decoraba el salón de baile de la mansión Black, con ayuda de su tía Narcissa y su hermana Melissa, la melliza menor estaba intentando inflar un globo de la manera muggle, con cierta dificultad, ya que su cara se estaba poniendo roja rápidamente. Sus ojos siguieron su camino deteniéndose en su hermano mayor, Lance, quien se encontraba leyendo un espeso y viejo libro de encantos que había recibido de regalo de su padre. Pero de vez en cuando su hermano mayor levantaría la mirada azul del libro y observaría a su melliza, para luego poner sus ojos en blanco y continuar con su lectura.

Harry rió entre dientes, nunca había conocido a dos mellizos tan disparejos.

Lance era demasiado serio, maduro y frío, a pesar de solo tener cinco años, también tenia una lengua afilada que solo podía ser contrarestada por su padre, su tío Lucius y su primo Draco. Mientras que Melissa era cariñosa, alegre y traviesa, con una mente rápida y un carácter endemonia, que no poseía respeto alguno por ninguna clase de reglas.

Ni siquiera en lo físico se parecía, Lance tenia los ojos azules de Ariel, característicos de los Black y la nariz de los Snape, mientras que Melissa había heredado todos los rasgos de su madre a excepción del color de ojos, negros, típico de los Snape.

Lance levanto su mirada al sentirse observado y miro atentamente a su hermano menor, quien inmediatamente al verse descubierto se sonrojo y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su padre, mucho a su deleite y diversión. Siempre era divertido ver como Harry se sonrojaba, pues lo hacia de la cosa mas mínima, ya sea al recibir un abrazo o un beso, de su madre, hermana o tía, o de una mirada fija de su padre y él.

Se sonrojo fuertemente al verse descubierto por Lance, admiraba a su hermano al igual que a su padre, pero siempre se sentía intimidado cuando estos lo observaban. Un fuerte brazo lo abrazo por la cintura y cerró sus ojos al sentir el calor moderado y la respiración rítmica de su padre. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al sentir los ojos plata en su ser. No tuvo que voltear para saber que Draco estaba mirándolo fijamente, por lo que le sonrió tímidamente al rubio que se sentaba en las piernas de su padre, Lucius Malfoy.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa a Harry, no podía explicar el sentimiento, pero se sentía fuertemente atado al moreno oji-verde, y se alegraba del hecho de que Harry ahora era parte de la familia. Su sonrisa se amplio al notar las mejillas rojas del menor y sus ojos brillaron con entretenimiento al notar, por el rabillo del ojo, como su prima, Melissa estrechaba sus ojos y se acercaba rápidamente a ellos, siendo detenida por su mellizo, Lance.

Ambos varones compartieron una mirada divertida, nada les divertía más que fastidiar a Melissa. La chica era fácil de cebar.

"Mis señores"- llamo una de las empleadas de la casa, irrumpiendo en el salón

Severus levanto una ceja ante la invasión, claramente habían pedido no ser molestados. Ariel y Narcissa se acercaron lentamente, y el silencio reino en el lugar.

"¿Que sucede Victoria?"- pregunto

La mujer de edad media movió inquietamente sus manos; "Se que no debería molestarlos, pero hay dos hombres que preguntan por ustedes, dicen que es importante y que no se marcharan hasta ver a la Sra. Ariel" bajando la mirada, noto lo interesante que era el suelo de mármol negro -"Dijeron que su nombre era Sirius Black y Remus Lupin"

_Sirius Black y Remus_. Fueron los nombres que pasaron por la cabeza de cada persona en el salón.

Cuatro simples pero complejas palabras. Dos nombres desterrado y olvidado. Dos nombre prohibido en la mansión.

Los niños observaron a sus padres de forma curiosa, Lucius frunció su ceño y observo como el rostro de su mejor amigo, tomaba una mueca de desagrado, como si hubiera visto al Señor-Oscuro en tutu rosa bailando el Lago de los Cisnes.

Narcissa sintió como el cuerpo de su prima se tensaba y comenzaba a temblar, aunque no estaba muy segura si era por temor o rabia o una mezcla de las dos.

Ariel abrió su boca para contestar pero antes de que pudiera proferir alguna palabra, un hombre alto de cabellos negros sujetos a una coleta, porte elegante y seguro y ojos azules entro por la puerta, acompañado de un hombre de casi la misma estatura cabellos castaños claros, piel pálida y ojos miel, sorprendiendo a la empleada, quien chillo temerosa.

"Señores...les dije...que esperara en la puerta" protesto Victoria, pensando que de seguro la despedían

"Victoria, retírate"- ordeno fríamente Severus, la mujer se apresuro fuera del cuarto, cerrando las puertas del salón.

Sus ojos ambarinos estudiaron estrechamente a cada personas en el cuarto, deteniéndose brevemente en la hermana de su marido y rápidamente la desvió hacia los niños, no queriendo ver la frialdad en esos familiares ojos azules que alguna vez le dedicaron miradas de admiración y cariño, encontrándose con el rostro sorprendidos y curiosos del mas pequeño de los niños. Sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas contrarrestaban con los cabellos negro y la piel nacarada. Su nariz inhalo profundamente sintiendo el claro aroma del chocolate entremezclado con lavanda. Un aroma fresco y dulce. Tan familia pero a la vez diferente.

Sirius ignoro a todos a excepción de su hermana menor, esta permanecía inmóvil, con los brazos rígidos al costado de su cuerpo, sosteniendo fuertemente su varita, y sus ojos estrechados levemente. De reojo observo a sus sobrinos, quiso sonreír tristemente al notar el gran parecido que Lance tenía con su difunto hermano menor, a excepción de la nariz Snape, mientras que Melissa se parecía mucho a su hermana. Prácticamente los mellizos eran una copia carbono de Ariel y Regulus cuando estos eran niños. Y Draco, bien el se parecía mucho a Lucius pero podía ver ciertos finos rasgos de Narcissa. Finalmente observo al ultimo niño, el hijo menor de su hermana. Su cuerpo se tenso al notar los ojos esmeraldas.

"Lupin, Black"- escupió los nombres, como si fueran veneno -"Creo que ustedes también deberían retirarse"- hablo Snape

"No pienso irme, _Snivellus_, hasta hablar con MI hermana"- medio gruño Black

Harry tembló ante la áspera voz varonil, que más parecía el gruñido de un perro rabioso. El conocía a este hombre, no podía recordar de donde pero el lo conocía y no precisamente porque era el hermano de su madre.

Miles de imágenes invadieron su mente mientras todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Podía ver a una mujer pelirroja, un hombre de cabellos oscuros y lentes, un niño de cabellos negros y ojos almendra, un gran perro negro de ojos zafiro y un hombre de ojos ambarinos con sonrisa amable; La risa escalofriante de un hombre de ojos rojos y un rayo de luz verde.

"Snuffles"- murmuro tomándose su cabeza, sus ojos cerrados herméticamente, intentando bloquear las imágenes

Un sollozo escapo de su boca, y levemente podía escuchar el nítido sonido de voces llamándolo, y finalmente todo se detuvo cayendo en un abismo oscuro.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Shadowyuki: Gracias por tu comentario, disculpa la tardanza. No, no hemos olvidado a nuestros fics, en realidad estamos preparando la nueva versión de wiccan, además de que estamos rescribiendo otras historias y haciendo una nueva, pero queremos crear varios capítulos antes de publicarlos.

Bien, Lady y umi se te unirán gustosamente a la matanza de James y Lily, al igual que otras personas, pero por favor no los lastimen demasiado, aun los necesito en una pieza. Si, Harry es lindo. Ah, gracias por tu halago, hacemos lo que podemos, perdón por hacerte esperar, esperamos recibir más comentarios de tu parte.

Iserith: Wow chica, años sin saber de ti. Si ya sabes nos odias por los años que nos tomamos en actualizar, no pondremos mas capítulos de wiccan ya que estamos rescribiendo esa historia. Vamos a esperar un par de capítulos mas para poner la versión nueva de wiccan, ya que sino estaríamos dándoles algunos spoiler y ahí donde esta la gracia. No, yo quiero hacerlos sufrir. Disfruta este capi.

The angel of the dreams: Ah, Dream disculpa que no te envías el capitulo para que lo betearas, pero es que el domingo nos pusimos a cambiar la ultima parte, era diferente y los cambiamos y no tuvimos tiempo para enviártelo, pero esperamos que aun quieras ayudarnos a betear los siguientes capi. Si, viste ya están curiosas las lectoras y lectores. Nos vemos en mns.

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: Si es una precuela de nuestra otra historia, pero hemos rescrito the wiccan para que se acople a esta, ya que no nos estaba gustando el rumbo que tomo la vieja versión. Si Harry es un Black, va a ser parecida pero detalles que cambian. Oh, enserio, en que pagina fue eso, quizás nosotras aceptemos tu desafió, pero tendrá que ser un one-shot. Dinos la página para que podamos ver tu reto, no prometemos nada pero veremos que hacemos.

Dnanne: Jaja ya nos habías dejado comentario en slasheaven. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarnos otro reviews. Nos alegramos que te guste y esperamos que siga gustándote, bye.

Bien hasta aquí llego el segundo capítulos, disculpen la tardanza y disfrútenlo, por favor déjenos reviews y tenemos un par de preguntas para ustede:

1-¿Creen que Severus tendría que tener una pareja masculina? (estamos hablando de tiempo pasado, antes de que se casara con Ariel)

2-¿Cuál?

Desde ya muchas gracias.

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Autoras: The Three Queens

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no nos pertenecen. Solo somos tres simples autoras que en conjunto decidimos escribir esta historia y que esperamos que les guste.

Advertencia: AU. Precuela de "Harry Potter and The Wiccan Power" (La nueva versión)

Summary: Lily y James sobreviven, y su hijo Hayden, el mayor de los gemelos Potter, es el Niño-Que-Vivió. Pensando en el bienestar de su niño, los Potter´s deciden dejar, o mejor dicho; abandonar, a Harry en casa de sus tíos, pero durante cuatro años, este solo es maltratado, por lo que el pequeño decide escapar, y de alguna manera termina siendo adoptado por la familia Snape-Black.

Parings: Draco/Harry, Severus/Ariel (Oc), Lucius/Narcissa, James/Lily, Sirius/Remus y Hayden/Draco. Un poco de Severus/Regulus, Blaise/Melissa y Ariel/?

Dedicatoria: A Dream nuestra querida Beta. Pero principalmente a Umi, nuestra tercera escritora y musa por su decimocuarto cumpleaños. ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PRIMITA!!

"Harry Potter y Los Lazos de Sangre"

Capitulo 3: ¡No me lo quitaran!

Hacia mucho calor. Demasiado. Se dijo a si mismo mientras intentaba recuperar el conocimiento, e inquietamente se removió sobre la mullida cama, con la respiración entrecortada, y bañado en sudor frío.

"Shh Harry"- la voz calmada le susurro bajamente -"Tranquilo"-

Harry comenzó a esforzarse por despertar completamente pero suspiro felizmente, abandonando su tarea, al sentir la suave caricia de la tela húmeda sobre su frente.

Finalmente, abrió sus ojos, tratando de enfocar su mirada en la personas frente a el -"¿Tía Narcissa?"- su visión era demasiado nítida y no alcanzaba a reconocer a la mujer frente a el, solo podía reconocer una clara cabellera rubia.

"Si pequeño, aquí estoy, tranquilo. "- pidió pacientemente.

"¿Donde esta Ariel?"- pregunto buscando con la mirada a la mujer que anhelaba ver.

"Esta abajo, con tu padre y tu tío y otras personas"- respondió.

"Quiero verla"- pidió.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza "No Harry, por ahora no puedes verla, esta resolviendo un problema, pero te prometo que no tardara en subir"- le aseguro -"Por ahora tienes que descansar, tuviste una recaída y tienes que dormir para recuperar tus fuerzas"

"¿Quienes eran esos hombres?"- volvió a cuestionar, recordando el acontecimiento de esa mañana.

"Eso no importa ahora. Duerme Harry, mañana hablaremos"- su voz era suave pero claramente era una orden.

Harry quiso negarse, decirle a su tía que quería ver a su mama, que necesitaba verla. Ariel era la persona que lo había salvado y ahora la necesitaba. No quería volver a dormirse para ser asechado por los fantasmas de su pasado. Quería a su madre para que alejara a las sombras que solía invadir su descanso.

Narcissa coloco otro paño húmedo sobre la frente ardiente del niño mientras sus finos dedos acariciaban el suave y ondulado cabello oscuro, mientras zumbaba una vieja canción de cuna, intentando aliviar los temores de su pequeño ahijado. Recordando que su prima, le había comentado que por su pasado, Harry, solía tener muchas pesadillas y generalmente Severus o Ariel tenían que quedarse con el hasta que se durmiera.

Con satisfacción noto que el pequeño había vuelto a quedarse dormido. Por primera vez, Narcissa noto lo frágil que era realmente su ahijado y comprendió la fascinación que claramente sentía la familia Snape y su hijo por este niño.

Harry era un niño hermoso y adorable, tan diferente a otros niños que conocía. Incluido su propio hijo. Oh Draco era sumamente hermoso pero su belleza era más varonil y sus rasgos eran, claramente, aristocráticos, como los de un príncipe. Pero Harry poseía una belleza diferente, claramente noble pero al mismo tiempo salvaje pero sutil. Una mezcla extraña.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cuando la puerta de su despacho se cerró detrás de Lucius, pudo permitirse relajarse brevemente, mientras tomaba un pequeño trago del firewhisky que hasta ese momento había permanecido intacto. Una mueca se dibujo en su rostro ante la fuerte bebida que comenzaba a quemar en su interior. Sinceramente el firewhisky no era una de sus bebidas favoritas pues su paladar estaba acostumbrado solamente a la champaña y el vino suave. Pero sabia que lo único que lograría tranquilizarla seria aquella bebida altamente alcohólica, que solo tres veces en su vida había probado.

Severus frunció su ceño ante las acciones de su mujer, mas no comento nada sobre estas; acercándose lentamente, como si temiera asustarla, coloco sus manos en los hombros de esta, sintiendo como su esposa se tensaba rápidamente ante su toque.

"¿Ariel?"- una de sus manos soltó el broche que tenia sujeto el cabello rizado, permitiendo que estos cayeran libremente por la espalda hasta la cintura.

"Estoy bien Severus. Solo estoy cansada"- negó con su cabeza, antes de alejarse de su esposo.

Severus supo que su esposa le estaba mintiendo, pero permitiría que Ariel guardara sus secretos un poco mas-"Ha sido un día largo y mañana será importante para nuestra familia. Los gemelos cumplen sus seis años y Harry finalmente será presentado ante la sociedad como un miembro oficial de nuestra familia. Debemos descansar."- acepto.

Ariel sonrió tiesamente, intentando ocultar su mirada preocupada y pensativa del hombre: -"Iré a ver a Harry. Te alcanzare en un rato"- hablo mientras ambos se retiraban del despacho y tomaban direcciones opuestas.

Abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, le sonrió débilmente a su prima que aun se encontraba velando el sueño de Harry, a pesar de que casi era media noche.

"Gracias Cissa, disculpa las molestias"- le agradeció a su prima, mientras ondeaba su varita sobre su hijo, haciendo aparecer una planilla en donde tenia un reciente informe sobre el estado de Harry.

"No te preocupes. ¿Como esta?"- le pregunto a la medi-maga.

"Mejor" respondió aliviada y de forma automática -"Mucho mejor, su temperatura disminuyo y ahora es normal. Al parecer solo fue un susto"-confirmo con una autentica sonrisa -"Cissa, ve a dormir. Yo me quedare un rato mas con Harry, antes de acostarme"-

Narcissa entrecerró sus ojos, observando detenidamente a su prima con suspicacia, notando el cansancio y la tristeza que radiaba de la morena ojiazul. Sintiéndose observada, la morena alzo su cabeza y le sonrió a su prima de forma segura mientras que sus ojos brillaban llenos de determinación y fuerza, cubriendo la sombra oscura de preocupación.

"Buenas noches, Ari"- dijo algo resignada, sabiendo que su prima no hablaría de sus problemas esa noche.

"Buenas noches, Cissa"- dijo viendo como la rubia se retiraba por la puerta.

Volviendo su mirada a su hijo, comenzó acariciar los cabellos oscuros mientras se recostaba a su lado y lo envolvía entre sus brazos de forma protectora.

"¿Mamá?"- dijo Harry medio dormido, acurrucándose mas cerca de Ariel.

Black quedo paralizada al escuchar la voz adormilada de Harry, llamándola "mamá". A pesar del inmenso amor que Ariel poseía por su ahijado, ahora hijo, Harry jamás se había atrevido a llamarla por ese titulo, para el pequeño ojiverde siempre había sido simplemente Ariel. El simple hecho de que Harry la llamara de esa manera la estremecía llenándola de gozo, a tal punto que sentía deseos de llorar. Era el mismo sentimiento que había poseído cuando sus hijos habían aprendido a hablar y la llamaron por primera vez mamá.

"... ¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad?"- pregunto el pequeño, aferrándose a la morena como si fuera su salvavidas.

"Claro"- dijo de forma entrecortada, emocionada -"Nada me hace dichosa de que me concedas el honor de ser tu madre y de que tu me reconozcas como tal, Harry"- una lagrimilla traicionera se deslizo por su mejilla.

"Bien..."- acepto -"Buenas noches mamá"- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, cayendo profundamente dormido segundos después

"Buenas noches, hijo"- respondió _-No permitiré que me lo quiten...No...No me lo quitaran- _pensó de forma furiosa y determinada, observando a su hijo dormir.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

1 Abril 1986. Mansión Black, barrio residencial de Londres muggle.

Había demasiadas personas, y hacia donde mirara solo había rostros desconocidos y el bullicio de la gente, por un momento sintió temor al verse en medio de una multitud tan grande. Tembló al recordar la manera en que las casi doscientas personas lo habían observado cuando sus padres lo habían presentado ante la sociedad mágica. Los flashes de los periodistas casi lo habían cegado dejándolo desconcertado y la mirada fija de los adultos comenzaban a enervarlo, a tal punto que había sentido unas terribles ganas de esconderse tras la falda de su madre. Pero gracias a Merlín lo peor ya había pasado.

Después de que sus padres lo presentaran al grupo de amigos, y de recibir un par de felicitaciones, tanto los mellizos como él, eran libres para ir hacia la sala de juegos con los demás niños que habían sido invitados.

"Hm. Que hipócritas"- hablo su hermano mientras sonreía con desprecio hacia el salón de baile, observando como los adultos bailaban, bebían, hablaban y reían de forma falsa.

"Hermano compórtate"- gruño Melissa.

"¿Que? No puedes negar que por tu cabeza paso el mismo pensamiento, _querida_ hermanita"- respondió desafiante.

Melissa mordió su labio inferior, sabiendo que su hermano tenia toda la razón, pero ella era una dama y como una dama se comportaría, por lo menos por hoy. Se dijo mentalmente, recordando la promesa que le había hecho a su padre.

Los tres niños Snape llegaron al salón de juegos, en donde Victoria y algunas otras empleadas domesticas cuidaban de los niños, vigilando que estos no se escaparan o se metieran en problemas.

A Draco le brillaron los ojos al ver a los niños Snape, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la entrada. Harry sonrió cuando Draco tomo su mano y la apretaba levemente mientras lo conducía hacia el pequeño grupo de niños ante la mirada divertida de su hermano Lance y la amenazante de Melissa.

"Harry, estos son mis amigos, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini. Chicos este es Harry"- presento de forma descuidada.

"Hola chicos"- saludo con una sonrisa alegre aunque algo tímida el ojiverde.

"Hola Harry"- respondieron ambos niños con una sonrisa, Theodore miro detrás de Harry notando a los mellizos "Lance. Melissa. Feliz cumpleaños"

"Gracias"- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"Lance, feliz cumpleaños"- saludo Blaise, antes de fijar sus ojos verde-agua en Melissa; -"Lissa, felicidades"- dijo mientras tomaba la pequeña mano de la morena y depositaba un beso sobre los nudillos de esta.

Las mejillas de la Snape se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojo, antes de retirar bruscamente su mano del agarre de Zabini junior. -"Gracias" murmuro -"¡Y no me llames Lissa!"- agrego de forma brusca con una claro tono furioso.

-"Pero me gusta llamarte así y yo se que también te gusta _Lissa_"-dijo con voz inocente.

-"Grrr. Tarado"- gruño la niña antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse.

Blaise sonrió de forma cínica, mientras que Theodore y Draco apenas contenían su risa mientras que Lance sonreía divertido y Harry observaba a todos de forma incrédula. ¿Que había pasado allí exactamente?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_**"Quiero que cuides de ella"- pidió su amante.**_

_**"Lo haré, sabes que lo haré"- dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos negros.**_

_**El pelinegro negó tristemente con su cabeza "No, no entiendes, quiero que te cases con ella, que le des tu apellido, un hogar, una familia. Quiero que la protejas"**_

_**Su amante lo miro de forma incrédula "Estas loco. ¡Es tu hermana!" grito levantándose de golpe.**_

_**"Por favor Severus. Ariel es muy joven y también inocente. No confió en nadie en mas que tu para hacer esto. Aunque Sirius la ame, el no sabe como cuidarla solo terminara haciéndole mas daño"- pidió tomando el brazo de su pareja -"Ya una vez le rompieron el corazón y eso casi la destrozo, por favor Severus, si algo me pasa tienes que prometerme que te casaras con ella" rogó. **_

_**"Regulus"**_

_**"Por favor...ella te quiere, realmente le gustas y creo que esta enamorada de ti"**_

_**Severus suspiro resignado, sabiendo que jamás podría negarse ante la petición de su amante, la persona que mas amaba -"Esta bien Regulus"**_

_**"Júralo, júralo por tu sangre y por tu apellido. Jura que la protegerás y que intentaras hacerla feliz"**_

_**"Lo juro por mi sangre y el honor de mis antepasados, que protegeré a tu hermanita"**_

_**"Gracias Sev. Por eso te amo"- sonrió antes de besarlo. **_

Severus miro con cierta melancolía el retrato muggle de Regulus Black, antes de alzar su mano izquierda y mirar fijamente su anillo de bodas.

_-Cumplí con mi promesa Regulus-_ pensó.

"Hola Sev"- saludo la voz fría de una mujer, haciendo que los vellos de la nuca del profesor de pociones se elevaran.

Severus miro de forma fría y despectiva a la mujer frente a el. Causando una sonrisa divertida que rayaba la locura por parte de esta. Oh Merlín, el realmente odiaba a esa mujer cínica. ¿Quien rayos le había dejado entrar a su casa? Dudaba mucho de que Ariel la hubiera invitado.

"Severus, que gusto verte"- se acerco moviendo su cuerpo de forma predadora -"Hm que hace aquí tan solito"- su mirada se fijo en el cuadro que se hallaba en el despacho de los Black´s -"¿Recordando viejos tiempos Sev?"- la sonrisa en sus labios carmín aumento, mostrando su blanca dentadura.

"Bella, ¿Como entraste aquí?"- pregunto.

Ella lo miro de forma ofendida -"Me insultas Severus. Por si no lo recuerdas también soy una Black y como tal no solo poseo la libertad de entrar y salir cuantas veces se me de la gana sino que también formo parte de las festividades. Te guste o no soy parte de la familia y Ariel jamás me omitiría de una reunión familiar. No puede"-

Severus apretó sus puños: -"Puede que MI mujer te haya invitado. Pero no puedes estar aquí"

"Tu tampoco, Sev"- le recordó -"¿Ella lo sabe?"- pregunto con voz falsamente dulce e inocente, riendo al notar como Snape se tensaba -"¿Que diría mi pobre prima si alguna vez se enterara de la verdad?"- agrego "Pobre de mi pequeña prima"- hablo de forma infantil -"Su marido se caso con ella solo porque su amante se lo pidió como un ultimo deseo"-

"Cállate"- ordeno fríamente- "No tienes ni idea de lo que estas hablando"-

Bellatrix rió de forma maniaca antes de sacar un pergamino viejo de su bolsillo "Yo creo que si Severus"- le mostró el pedazo de papel.

Severus lo tomo sin mucha consideración y palidecían mas de lo normal al reconocer la escritura aseada -"¿Como conseguiste esto?"

"Sabes deberías ser mas cuidadosos con tus cosas y no dejarlas por allí, donde cualquiera pudiera encontrarlas" lo regaño como una mama a un pequeño niño "¿Que hubiera pasado si en lugar de encontrarla yo, la hubiera encontrado mi pequeña y querida primita" dicho esto, dio media vuelta, alejándose del maestro de pociones -"Como eres tan descuidado ya no tienes que preocuparte por la carta, esta segura. Esa es solo una copia" agrego "Pobre de mi prima sus propios hermanos le quitaron todo lo que amo en la vida; primero sus padres luego su amante y no olvidemos a sus amigos y lo peor es que ella aun los sigue amando. Pobrecita, eso es ser una completa infeliz"

Severus gruño furioso antes de golpear la pared con fuerza. ¿Como había podido ser tan descuidado? Sabía que Bellatrix no guardaría su boca cerrada por mucho tiempo y cuando Ariel se enterara de la verdad. Su mujer jamás lo perdonaría.

Ninguno de los dos lo noto, pero una sombra había visto y escuchado todo.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

¿Por que estaba allí? Se pregunto por quinta vez mientras bebía su segundo té de tilo, observando calladamente a su alrededor. El pequeño café muggle a unas cuadras del Ministerio casi estaba vacío, lo que le daba al lugar un toque privado y ameno.

No debió de haber venido, era tonto de su parte. Se reprocho. Lo mejor seria olvidarse del asunto. Aunque su hermano y Remus supieran verdaderamente quien era Harold, ellos no podían hacer nada para quitarle a SU hijo.

Media hora tarde de lo acordado, reprocho su mente mientras veía al hombre rubio acercarse a su mesa en una de las esquinas mas alejadas de la puerta.

"Hola"- saludo él con una de sus calidas pero nerviosas sonrisas.

Elevando su cabeza, estrecho enojadamente sus ojos a Lupin -"Re-Lupin"- quiso abofetearse por su falta.

Remus se abstuvo de suspirar resignado, no había esperado menos de Ariel; -"¿Como has estado, Ariel?"- pregunto, mirándola preocupado.

"No estoy aquí para una charla amena, Lupin"- respondió de forma cortante, sabiendo que el hombre frente a ella la conocía demasiado bien, y que si este seguía indagando le sacaría todos sus secretos.

Remus estrecho sus ojos, estudiando a la morena; los ojos azules estaban teñidos con un brillo amargo, y el cansancio era evidente en aquel rostro juvenil que se encontraba maquillado, intentando cubrir las oscuras ojeras.

Si hubieran sido otros tiempos la hubiera obligado a hablar, pero tal y como la Sra. Snape lo había dicho, no estaban allí para una charla entre viejos amigos.

"¿Entonces que quieres?"- cuestiono alzando una de sus cejas.

"¿Lo sabes, no es así?" mas que una pregunta era una afirmación, que Remus contesto con un silencioso cabeceo en forma afirmativa -"¿Sirius se ha dado cuenta? ¿Se lo has dicho?"

"¿Qué si lo sabe? ¿Quieres comprar mi silencio?" cuestiono

Ariel rió entre dientes; "No. Simplemente vine a dejar en claro una cosa"- dijo mirándolo desafiante -"Aléjense de él, no podrán quitármelo"-

Remus pensó que si la situación fuera otra, tal vez hubiera sonreído al notar que su vieja amiga no había cambiado tanto. Aun seguía teniendo la fiereza de una loba que esta dispuesta a todo con tal de proteger a sus cachorros.

"No intento quitártelo. Solo queremos formar parte de su vida y tu vida otra vez"

"No tienen derecho a exigir eso"- respondió -"Les di una oportunidad aquella noche y ustedes escogieron. Asuman las consecuencias ahora"

"Ariel, estábamos paralizados, no sabíamos que hacer"- intento defenderse el licántropo- "Comprende, James era nuestro mejor amigo, el me acepto con mi condición y nos brindo un hogar sin prejuicios"-

"Puedo entender la lealtad que ustedes tienen hacia los Potters" escupió el apellido –"Pero esa noche ustedes me traicionaron por segunda vez"- Remus bajo su cabeza avergonzado -"Pero no fue su traición hacia mi la que me dolió, fue que renunciaran tan fácilmente a Harry lo que mas me lastimo"- tomando aire, prosiguió- "Hicimos un juramento cuando aceptamos ser los padrinos de los gemelos y la única que estuvo en pie allí, luchando fui yo"-explico recordando la rabia que había sentido esa noche- "Ustedes no protestaron, sabiendo que Harry sufriría con esos muggles. No me apoyaron cuando les rogué a Lily y James que me permitieran tomar a Harry, alegando que no estaba capacitada para cuidarlo"

Remus golpeo la mesa, perdiendo el control sobre su lobo interno: -"No te apoyamos, porque tu estabas envuelta en muchos problemas con el Ministerio o ya olvidaste que si no fuera por Dumbledore, James y Lily, hubieras terminado en Azkaban"

"Para empezar fue por culpa de ellos que casi termino en Azkaban. Yo era la espía en las filas enemigas, la que no solo les traía información todas las noches sobre los futuros ataques y planes del Señor Oscuro, sino también la que arriesgaba su vida, sin contar la vida de mi esposo y mis hijos" replico con los dientes apretados

Remus bajo su cabeza avergonzado, las palabras de la mujer eran totalmente ciertas, si no hubiese sido por Ariel y la valiosa información que les brindaba, habría habido muchos mas muertos.

"Ahora dime Remus ¿Realmente piensas que después de todo lo que sucedió, puedo confiar nuevamente en ustedes para proteger a Harry? ¿Creen tener ese derecho?" inquirió levantando una de sus perfiladas cejas oscuras mientras lo observaba de forma fija y firme.

Quiso sonreír al notar el gesto resignado del licántropo, aun no había perdido aquel toque astuto y perverso que poseían todos los slytherin para manipular las cosas a su antojo.

"Adiós Remus" se despidió, alejándose con la cabeza en alto de forma orgullosa y una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha

Remus ya no seria un problema y Sirius tampoco. Ahora solo debía concentrarse en sus hijos. Ellos eran todo lo que importaban.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Three Queens: No es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, pero como nos tardamos mucho la vez pasada en actualizar y hoy (25 de agosto) es el cumpleaños de nuestra musa y escritora, Umi. Decidimos publicar este capitulo que va dedicado especialmente a ella. Gracias a todos los que nos enviaron reviews dándonos su apoyo y ayudándonos en nuestra pequeña encuesta.

Para el próximo o quizás el quinto capitulo, Harry y los mellizos estarán entrando a Hogwarts y se encontraran no solo con el hermano gemelo de Harry, Hayden, sino también con los Potters.

Ahora bien, tenemos ciertas duda, una de ellas es donde carajo (perdonen nuestro vocabulario) ponemos a los niños.

Si bien, en nuestra anterior historia había puesto que Harry había asistido a slytherin, ya no estamos tan seguras. Las tres tenemos opiniones diferentes y queremos que nos ayuden.

Lady: Yo opino que debe ir a Ravenclaw

Umi: Yo Slytherin

Cristal: Y yo finalmente pienso que Harry es y siempre será un león, Gryffindor ¬¬ dejen de tirarme esas miradas.

Lady: voten por sus opciones favoritas.

Umi: Ya hemos decidido que Lance vaya a Slytherin, pero aun no estamos seguras si Melissa debería asistir a la misma casa que su mellizo o no. Pensamos en ponerla en Sly, luego en Ravenclaw incluso en Gryffindor, pero no podemos decidir cual. Voten por eso también.

Ahora los reviews:

Alicia-malfoy2: Bien lamentamos comunicarte que el ganador fue Regulus, aun así esperamos que te siga gustando nuestra historia. Gracias por tu comentario.

Randa1: No hay versión en ingles, esto es un original, made in Three Queens, es nuestro.

Ann Magus: Oh muchas gracias, esperamos que siga siendo del agrado de todos.

Fadua: Gracias, nos haces sonrojar. Bien, Severus termino con Regulus. Suena interesante, claro que lo leeremos, Umi suele visitar mucho la pagina de amor al yaoi. Es fanática de ella, pero la muy desgraciada nunca deja comentarios al menos que la historia le fascine de verdad. Le diré que la busque. Prometemos leerla. Nos leemos pronto.

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: Tu nunca nos fallas, pareces que aun eres fiel a nuestro fics, gracias. Si, vimos el desafió y alguien lo ha contestado, lo leímos y nos gusto. Oh has hecho la pregunta del millón, te aseguro que no será fácil con su gemelo allí. Si los tendrá pero so no impide que Hayden sea malo.

Leia: Gracias por leer. Es una buena pregunta, bien por ahora Severus no tienes intención alguna de abandonar a sus hijos. No te preocupes, eso pasara. Te aseguro que Lily y james tendrán su merecido.

Remi: Ah gracias, nos haces sonrojar. Bueno porque Hayden es caprichoso y se ha encaprichado con Draco. Bien eso tienes una explicación y se vera mas adelante, por ahora somos malas y te dejamos con la duda.

Dnanne: Pues si, ya dijimos que somos malas. La discusión no se vera hasta mas adelante en un flashback. Pues actualizamos en menos de una semana. Disfrútalo.

The angel of the dreams: Si, ya sabemos nos quieres matar por no mandarte el capi para que lo betees, ya te pedí disculpas mil veces. Sabes que me olvide el apellido de la rata esa rubia de Rita S. Verdad que Drakito es mono. Si lo dices por Umi y tu prima, tienes toda la razón. Pero supongo que esas ansias se te han pasado ahora, pues has beteado el tercer capi. Besitos Dreams nos vemos después.

Lonely. Julie: Bueno gracias. Si, muerte a los Potters. En menos de una semana pero no siempre será así, hoy es una ocasión especial. Bien Sev no tuvo relaciones con Sirius pero si Regulus. Lo supusieron y se han equivocado. Eso se vera en otro capítulos, tendrás que esperar para averiguar si dumbly tuvo que ver o no.

Three Queens: Gracias por todo, y esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y si es así, háganos saberlo, sus comentarios nos animan a escribir mas y mas.


End file.
